


Sister Blandine and Showdown Valley

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Crisis of Faith, Feelings Realization, Men Crying, Monster Hunters, Multi, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things start going wrong in Showdown valley when the Showdown Bandit TV show shuts down and the string-less attacks haven't been helping. But how can a lonely bit character nun called Sister Blandine, survive when even the famed Showdown Bandit isn't safe?  Will she have to ask for help from an unexpected character?  Or will the curtain fall?
Relationships: Penny Hemsworth/Lorelei Undertaker
Kudos: 4





	Sister Blandine and Showdown Valley

A pale elm wooded hand shut the Showdown Valley TV show's church doors as the nun puppet Sister Blandine,who hadn't been very popular among the children due to her voice actor being a scary lady,though some adults found the few times she had appeared on the TV cameras reassuring for a positive portrayal of faith, started to sweep the floors. Something hadn't been right since people had stopped coming. "Wonder if anyone will visit me,doesn't seem like folks care about up high anymore lately." She sighed sadly as she looked at the stylised picture of the father,son and holy spirit hanging in the top of the plain church.

Lorelei Undertaker then broke down the door as Sister Blandine cried out,in a rare sign of shock as she put her hand near her chest. "Heaven almighty Lorelei,don't just smash the door down like that! It'll cost a mighty lot to fix that door. So why've you got the others running into here like they have Old Scratch at their heels,without mass on sacred ground?" The local undertaker quickly yelled at Doc Carver,before he shut the door and bolted it up. "Quickly bolt it Doc,before they come here! The stringless have invaded the town and been wiping out the folks we all know. Sorry to make a mess." 

Sister Blandine than sighed flatly as she fell back onto her usual script. "Of course Lorelei,folks can be driven to things out here in the desert . But baptise yourself,to be forgiven." But Penny Hewsworth nervously stated after she hummed the notes of the showdown bandit tune,while turning her face towards the nun as Miss Undertaker reluctantly baptised herself in the fount. "Don't look up Mrs Blandine. They'll do something bad to you if they catch you." Blandine gasped in shock as she made the sign of the cross at the sight of Penny. "Carver almighty,what happened to your eyes Miss Hewsworth? Everyone else was worried when you shut down the store." 

Penny sighed. "People have been going missing near my old general store in town,when they started looking up. So I removed my eyes, that way I could be safe and not look up." Blandine was visibly horrified as she whispered. "Oh god Penny. If that's the case,then i'll be careful on my way and not look up. May the Trinity bless you." She placed a small wafer on Penny's forehead while the Banker spoke up. "Wait a minute,where'd the Showdown Bandit go? Wasn't he meant to be with the rest of us?". 

Father Macon the priest then raised an eyebrow as the priest string puppet asked. " Wait,why are you all worried about that trouble maker? Shouldn't we look for the Sherrif?" The Banker gulped. "S-sorry to rain on your parade father,but the Sherrif went missing a while before things went really bad. He tried to co-ordinate the efforts,but nobody took him seriously. Crying shame really." 

Now things seemed really dire now,Blandine gulped as she thought that nothing bad would ever happen in the Valley,but apparently they had. 

" I need to check on the survivors. Perhaps Lorelei can help?" Father Macon stated to Blandine as he twiddled his wooden thumbs. "But wouldn't that break the script the Trinity told you to follow?" "If that Bandit gets caught by those undead Stringless ,I'll not forgive myself for letting it happen near our church,even near the frontier." Blandine sighed as Doc Carver handed her a pop gun. "Take this before you go Sister. Thanks for letting us stay here in the church."

As Sister Blandine was about to leave the door,she sighed. "Thank you Doc Carver. I don't know if I can use it,but this could come handy." he chuckled. "Pleasure's all mine sister." Lorelei followed the nun as they walked away from the church as Blandine asked Miss Undertaker when they looked. "So where did you last see him? It's not like the Showdown Bandit for him to be away from Showdown Valley for long. Shame we don't have horses." 

"I don't know if I can go back to the role I used to have,after shooting down those stringless to save you. Even though you've done bad things,I don't know if I can trust you Mr bandit." Sister Blandine cried dusty tears while lifting down a pop gun, as the star of the show sighed. "It's okay Sister,everyone feels down sometimes after fighting. Can understand where you get down from,given you didn't like fighting during that Christmas Episode. I never really met you before." 

Miss Undertaker sighed as she readied her shovel. "You two folks done? We need to head back to the church,before that Faceless fellow comes back here to cut your strings." Now this caught the Showdown Bandit's eyes as he gulped in fear.


End file.
